First Date Jitters
by Thn0715
Summary: Hotch has a first date and is a nervous wreck. Enter David Rossi to try to calm him down. A fun little one shot. And, of course, I still don't own Criminal Minds. Bummer.


**A/N: Hello once again friends! This is just a short, fun little one shot about Hotch and his nervousness about going on a first date. This came about after a goofy conversation with some friends on the Criminal Minds message boards on the CBS website. So this is dedicated to those of you who wouldn't keep the brownies away from the plot bunnies... Wotumba, Crim, HDR, Snick, and as always, TN, who is constantly feeding my plot bunnies in more ways than I can count! You are such a bad influence...and I love you for it! This one is for all of you! Hope you all enjoy it and have fun!**

* * *

**_First Date Jitters  
_**

Rossi walked across to Hotch's office and knocked twice before poking his head in. "Hey. You okay?"

"I'm fine," Hotch looked up, then back down at his paperwork. His voice betrayed him.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you've seemed a little off today. Like you're nervous about something."

Hotch gave him that _I-hate-it-when-you're-right_ look. Rossi smirked and sat in the black leather chair on the other side of Hotch's desk, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Spill it, Hotch."

Hotch sighed and leaned back, fidgeting with his pen and not looking at Rossi.

"Ihaveadate," he mumbled quickly. Rossi arched his eyebrow.

"You what?"

Hotch swallowed hard. "I have a… date."

"You have a date?"

"Yes."

Rossi leaned forward in his chair, his attention fully peaked. He stared at his friend awaiting an explanation. Hotch knew he wasn't getting out of this one. He sighed and furrowed his eyebrows; a sure sign that he was uncomfortable talking about this, but he let Rossi in on the details.

"Her name is Aly. We went to law school together. She just moved back to Virginia from LA a few months ago. We ran into each other at a restaurant last week."

"So, let me get this straight," Rossi interrupted. "You already know this girl."

"Yes."

"And she already knows you," he paused, "and she likes you anyway."

Hotch rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"I'm assuming she's attractive."

Hotch smiled, averted his eyes, and blushed a little. "Very."

Rossi shook his head. "I don't see the problem here."

Hotch looked at him incredulously. "It's a first date."

"Yeah. And?"

"I don't know how to do this."

"Last time I checked, the method hasn't changed."

"Dave, you realize I haven't been on a first date since I was 17, right?"

"And now you're…"

"43."

"Ah. So you haven't been on a date in…" Dave thought for a second, doing the math in his head.

"Aaron! You haven't been on a date in 26 years?"

"You make it sound even more pathetic when you put it that way!"

"Sorry, but… seriously, Hotch, you really haven't been on a date since high school?"

"My last first date was with Haley."

"Yeah, but you divorced almost three years ago. You haven't been with anyone at all since then?"

"No."

"Man, no wonder you're a nervous wreck!"

"This conversation is not helping!"

Rossi couldn't hold back his laughter any longer. He tried. Really, he tried! But seeing Aaron Hotchner – stoic, always controlled, tough-as-nails Aaron Hotchner – reduced to a bundle of nerves on the edge of a total panic attack over a girl completely did him in. He had tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard. Hotch groaned and banged his head down on his desk with a loud thud.

"Aaron, you hunt serial killers for a living. You can't seriously be afraid of a girl!" He continued to laugh.

"Dave," Hotch groaned without raising his head. "Help me out here!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Rossi said, trying to compose himself. He took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"The first thing you have to do is calm down."

Hotch looked up at him and Dave choked on his laughter at the red spot now adorning Hotch's forehead. Hotch took a few deep breaths.

"Okay, I'm calm. Now what?"

"Are you meeting for drinks or actually going out for dinner?"

"Dinner."

"Okay. Dress down a bit. Be comfortable, khaki's and a polo or button down. Under no circumstances should you show up in a suit."

"What's wrong with a suit? I'm comfortable in my suits."

"Yeah, but you're not Special Agent Hotchner tonight. You're just Aaron. You can't hide behind "Hotch" tonight."

He grimaced but agreed. "Okay, no suit."

"Good. Now, are you picking her up or meeting there?"

"We're meeting there."

"Try to get there before she does. You don't want to give her time to think you're backing out."

"Okay."

"Don't bring your cell phone."

"Forget it. I have to bring my cell. What if we get a case? Or Jessica needs to reach me if something happens to Jack?"

"Okay, bring the phone, but leave it on vibrate. And do not answer any calls from the BAU unless it's from me. And I will only call if I absolutely have to. I'll tell JJ to call me if something comes up tonight."

"I can do that." He was finally starting to relax. "Thanks, Dave."

Rossi clapped him on the shoulder. "Anytime. It's almost 5:00. Why don't you go on and get out of here?"

"Yeah." Hotch began packing up for the evening. While his back was turned, Rossi pulled something out of his wallet.

"One more thing," he said. "Put this in your wallet."

Hotch's eyes grew wide as he stared at the square foil packet Rossi held out to him.

"Dave!"

"I know you don't have one considering how long it's been since you went out."

"It's a first date! That's definitely not going to happen!"

"Hey, you never know these days. Better safe than sorry, right?"

He snatched the packet from Dave's hand. "I really hate you right now."

Rossi chuckled as Hotch's face turned several different shades of embarrassed red as he huffed and put the packet is his wallet. Hotch finished packing up and put on his suit jacket. Rossi stood in front of him and put a hand on each shoulder.

"Relax, Aaron. You're gonna be fine. And try to have some fun. Lord knows you deserve it."

Hotch finally relinquished a slight smile. "Thanks, Dave."

Rossi waited until Hotch was on the elevator before finally releasing his laughter again and shaking his head in disbelief as he made his way back to his office.

.

**THE END.**


End file.
